1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an embroidering machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, it is well known that an embroidering machine does embroidery on a work based on embroidering data. The embroidering data which indicates embroidering designs to the embroidering machine is previously inputted in a floppy disk by an embroidering data generating device such as a digitizer. The resulting floppy disk is inserted into the embroidering machine and then various designs are embroidered on the work while the embroidering machine reads data from the floppy disk.
However, the embroidering data generating device per se is very expensive. In addition, the preparation of the foregoing embroidering data is cumbersome.